topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sailor Galaxia
|-| Civilian Form= |-| Sailor Galaxia= Origins: Sailor Moon (Verse) Alias/Aka: Galaxia, Soldier of Destruction Classification: Humanoid Alien, Sailor Senshi Threat Level: Celestial Age: Unknown Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Longevity, Immortality (Type 4), Magic, Transformation, Limited Shapeshifting, Enhanced Senses, Clairvoyance, Forcefield, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Erasure, Existence Erasure, Creation, Matter Manipulation, Durability Negation, Resurrection, Body Control, Information Manipulation (Can RIP out Star Seeds which includes the Totality of a Being and recreate them down to their own mind and power loyal to Galaxia), Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Galaxia is the harbinger of Death and Destruction), Intangibility, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Healing Negation (Her Damage done to Luna, Artemis, and Diana couldn't be healed by Usagi or Princess Kakyuu) Physical Strength: Universe+ Level Attack Potency/Destructive Capacity: Universe+ (Was stronger than any other foe faced by Sailor Moon. Her Casual Erasure of Sailor Venus and Mars sent Ripples through Time that can be felt in the 30th Century plus even in Pluto's Underworld and her power was warping Space-Time and Reality causing the Sailor Senshis and Mamoru to cease to exist. Can amp her minions and slaves to the point each one of them can stomp Pre-Reactive Evolution Boost Eternal Sailor Moon as well as being more powerful than Sailor Kakyuu, Sailor Starlights, Sailor Quartet,etc) Durability: Universe+ (Was Unfazed by an attack from Eternal Sailor Moon. Survived attacks from Chaos) Speed: TransUniversal (Much Faster than Arc V Eternal Sailor Moon) Intelligence: High Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Due to her Sapphire Crystal) Range: Universal+ Weaknesses: Is Overconfident and Arrogant Standard Equipment: Galactica Bracelets, The Sapphire Crystal (Her Sailor Crystal, and the Ultimate Force of Destruction) NoteworthyTechniques and Abilities * Point: By pointing her finger Galaxia can rip out the Star Seed (Essence) of a person, reducing the rest of them to nothingness. Using their Star Seed Galaxia can recreate them as loyal subjects of hers. This attack is unblockable and destroys a person's energy/spirit, body, mind, and soul. It can work on multiple targets at once. * Galactica Inflation: Galaxia seems to expand her local space-time, creating crackling dark lightning around her. This attack perfectly equaled and countered an attack from Eternal Sailor Moon that one-shot the Powered-Up Eternal Guardian and Outer Senshi. * Galactica Super String: Sailor Galaxia generates a powerful wave of cosmic energy from her body, possibly down to the quantum level as the name might suggest. She attempted to knock Sailor Moon into the Galaxy Cauldron with it. The attack is maintained for a shorter amount of time than Galactica Inflation, but is more potent in terms of energy. * Henshin: Has access to her civilian form as well. * Bracelets: Sailor Galaxia could fire blasts from her bracelets that would remove a person's Star Seed; thus destroying them entirely. It also shown to have anti-magic properties as it nullified the members of the Mau race the ability speak, transform and erased their moon signs entirely. * Whip: Sailor Galaxia once used a glowing golden whip to strike down Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. * Sword: Sailor Galaxia possessed a sword which strongly resembled the Fuuin no Ken. Note: Sailor Galaxia is gifted with the Sapphire Crystal (Seikinseki), the crystal with the most destructive force. It is the opposite of Sailor Moon's Crystal, the Silver Crystal (Maboroshi no Ginzuishou) whose function is creation, restoration, rebirth and healing. In terms of overall potency it is second only to the power of Sailor Moon's; however, in terms of sheer destructive capacity, it surpasses the Silver Crystal. It allows Galaxia to access a vast reserve of energy, and the ability to cause death and destruction. Category:Sailor Moon Category:Character Category:Female Category:Animanga Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:MFTL speeds Category:Magic user Category:Flying Category:Shapeshifter Category:Energy manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator